


The Boy Nextdoor (Who Spends His Time on a Roof, Respectably)

by klexos



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, ill add as the fic goes on, lots of gay, no sburb, no sgrub, oh yeah, some depression and body hate thingies but nothin too crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klexos/pseuds/klexos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Dave Strider doesnt live in an apartment, but instead in a cozy, quaint family home smack dab in the middle of the suburbs and the city. The home (in which the new family had moved into) had some...construction problems, including placement of the structure itself. The house was placed too close to the property line, causing the roof of that house to touch the roof of the Strider household. This flaw in planning would spark a friendship. One all should envy. (No, seriously, its fucking great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dave!" Bro yells, as the young Dave Strider finishes organizing his jars (which, of course, contain an assortment of dead things. The collection's been growing for 5 years and its not going to stop now). "Theres some new people next door! I want you to go say hi!"

Contrary to popular belief, Dave Strider doesnt live in an apartment, but instead in a cozy, quaint family home smack dab in the middle of the suburbs and the city. The home (in which the new family had moved into) had some...construction problems, including placement of the structure itself. The house was placed too close to the property line, causing the roof of that house to touch the roof of the Strider household. This flaw in planning would spark a friendship. One all should envy. (No, seriously, its fucking great.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name's Dave, by the way. I hope I'm talking to another person, and not myself. You know, it's a lot cooler on the roof. Just climb out the window!"
> 
> And with that, the boy next door was on the roof.

Dave was also quite shy. He was only an 8 year old, what could you expect.

He hesitantly walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. An interesting tune, one may inquire. Doorbells are mysterious things, with their not-so-cheery songs.

A few moments later, a slightly older boy, maybe 12 years old, answered the door. What surprised Dave the most is how 1: his sweater was such a frightfully bright red, and 2: it was the middle of July in Houston Texas. It's hotter than the deepest depths of hell. Or maybe it is hell. Who knows.

"Greetings! I'm Kankri Vantas. We just moved here fro-"

"Y-yeah, um... I'm Dave. My bro told me to uh, come over and say hi. I'm 8, by the way." Dave nervously exclaimed.

"Oh, how delightful! I have a little brother, Karkat, who is also 8! I think he is a little grumpy and might not want to play today. I will alert him of your visitation, though!"  
And he closed the door.

Dave hated to admit it, but he was a little disappointed.  
He wanted a friend to show his collection of dead animals to, and to listen to music with him! It wasn't fair, truly. Dave was a nice kid. No one is really sure why he never really made friends until junior high.

But none the less, Dave knew the pizza man would be arriving soon, and that he needed to be inside before Bro got to all of the pizza. Bro had the tendency to do that, to leave Dave with nearly nothing. But that was a different story.

Dave got home just in time. He grabbed a slice of pizza, went up to his room, and sat on the roof outside his window to look at the stars. He was pointing out all the different signs and constellations in his head, even naming a particularly green-looking star the "Green Sun".

It was not until he heard a squeak from the opposite window that his attention was divided. Who shall have the audacity to disturb such a peaceful and content child?

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" Dave was sure that it wasn't some bird who squeaked, but a human. Perhaps from the 8 year old boy Kankan or something was talking about?

"My name's Dave, by the way. I hope I'm talking to another person, and not to myself. You know, It's a lot cooler on the roof. Just climb out the window!"

And with that, the boy next door was on the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so sorry for not updating yesterday, i got a lil busy. but i am quite satisfied with the like 65 hits this got. this fic will probably move quite slowly, considering i dont wanna skip out on any important parts of the 10 years dave and karks have known eachother. i should be updating later today!  
> ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he was sure of one thing-it was going to be fun teasing Karkat.

The boy slowly opened his window, and climbed out. He had brought a blanket with him; you can't expect roofs to be comfortable. The boy, Karkat, avoided Dave's gaze, but instead stared up at the stars. Their houses were a few miles from the city, so no lights were interfering with the sky's glow.

 

"Hi...? Are we gonna talk or are you just gonna stare up at the sky?" Dave asked. Karkat's attention snapped back to Dave and his eyes widened. He muttered and apology, which Dave of course didn"t hear. "You're Kitkat, or something, right?"

 

"It's Karkat, buttface. And why do you want me out here? Never mind, don't answer that. I don't care."

 

Dave was a little surprised by Karkat. First, him and his brother had weird names. Second, Karkat was a little...abrasive? Dave wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing-it was going to be fun teasing Karkat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER  
> ITS BEEN ALMOST 2 MONTHS AND I NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING DONE AND UPLOADED.  
> ill be sure to update more frequently

**Author's Note:**

> so this whole thing (or majority of it) is goin to be entirely done on my phone. i will admit, this fic was inspired by this picture, which i will put somewhere. im actually p fucking excited for this shit bc i love davekat and this willl be 3/4 fics that ate davekat.  
> ❤️


End file.
